Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad
by saynomore414
Summary: Nuestro dulce Murdoc cumple 50 años. Todo parece ir sobre ruedas hasta que se entera que le queda poco tiempo de vida, ¿Como hará nuestro pepinillo favorito para sobrellevar los últimos momentos de su existencia? Finalizada.
1. Víspera de cumpleaños

**Aquí tienen chicos, la continuación de mi anterior historia. Sigan disfrutando de estos maravillosos personajes mientras esperamos ansiosos la salida de "Humanz". Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

…

 **Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad**

 **Capítulo 01: Víspera de cumpleaños**

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

Era una linda noche en el oeste de Londres. Ahí estaban nuestros intrépidos y olorosos héroes, realizando uno de los deberes más laboriosos y arriesgados de la actualidad… Encontrar algo entretenido en la televisión…

-¿Para qué tenemos el paquete Premium con HD, si nunca hay nada bueno que mirar?

-Pero Russ, te dije que dejaras en el canal donde estaban pasando una peli de zombies.

-Viejo, ya la vimos 42 veces.

-Nunca es suficiente.

El cantante y el baterista de la banda llevaban así dos horas, tirados en el sofá con mucha comida, pero no lograban hallar el canal adecuado que los mantuviera atontados mientras tragaban como cerdos. Al rato llego la chica del grupo.

-¡Hey chicos, ya vine! -Saludo muy alegre.

-Nieh.

-Bueno podrían ponerle más ganas.

-¡Nieh!

-Que haraganes, Cyborg pasa de una vez.

Junto a ella entro su hija-medio hermana (?) cargando una gran cantidad cajas y bolsas. La mayoría con muchos zapatos y ropa cara.

-Que sea una maquina no quiere decir que no puedas ayudarme un poco sabes -La robot intentaba no tirar nada y acomodar las cosas en el suelo.

-Que dices, si yo traje el helado -La miro muy inocente.

-¡Viva helado! -Celebro el peliazul.

-Ponlo rápido en el refrigerador, me pone nervioso cuando se empieza a derretir -El afroamericano y sus peculiaridades.

-¿Qué hacen ahí tiradotes en el sofá?, les vendría bien un poco de ejercicio de vez en cuando.

-Es que llevamos dos horas buscando algo entretenido y no hay, teniendo más de 1000 canales.

-Si por lo menos nos gustara el futbol.

-Pero Stuart, si yo recuerdo que cuando era niña fuimos a un partido de caridad entre famosos donde tú y Murdoc jugaron.

-Si le llamas jugar a meter un gol en tu propio arco y que el satanista le hiciera faltas cada dos minutos…

-No fue tan malo Russ, me saque una foto con Britney Spears mientras Muds le masticaba los zapatos.

-Y por eso no podemos acercarnos más de 2000 metros según el juez.

Mientras la importante conversación proseguía, el que entro ahora fue el líder del grupo, el siempre apestoso y degenerado (Pero a veces amoroso) Murdoc. Junto a él venían dos mujeres muy… Eh… Saludables.

-¿Cómo dicen que les va perdedores?

-Mmh, el bello aroma de siempre -Noodle se tapó la nariz al sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol que emanaba el tío loco de la familia.

-Intenta no hacer mucho escandalo hoy borrachín. Algunos vamos a intentar dormir.

El satanista miro diabólicamente a su baterista y le pidió a sus bellezas que subieran a la habitación mientras él hablaba con sus… Amigos (Así se dice ¿No?).

-¿Qué pasa Russ? Esa es forma de hablarle al homenajeado -Pregunto divertido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos gordito. Sabes de qué hablo, ustedes tres también -El limón del mal observo también a su guitarrista y cantante confundidos, mientras Cyborg jugaba con dos salchichas haciendo como que bailaban.

-No nos mires así, no sabemos de qué hablas.

-Claro que no lo saben cariño, claro que no… Jeje

El satanista subió al ascensor en dirección a su cuarto con sonrisa traviesa, mientras sus compañeros seguían confundidos.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?

-No se Russ, pero se supone que nosotros deberíamos saber.

-Tal vez se refiere a que mañana es su cumpleaños -2D tomo otro par de salchichas y se puso a jugar con Cyborg.

(Sonido de disco rayado)

-Ay mierda, era eso -Russel se dejó caer en el sofá frustrado.

-Que malos amigos somos, como pudimos olvidarnos.

-Habla por ti Noods, yo ya lo tenía agendado con varias semanas de anticipación -El baterista miro a su flacucho compañero incrédulo.

-Dices que eres incapaz de atarte los zapatos solo, pero tienes la capacidad mental de anotar una fecha en tu celular.

-Es que mi teléfono no lleva cordones.

-Bueno es suficiente -La japonesa se paró con pose heroica- ¡Levántense que hay una fiesta sorpresa que organizar!

Ninguno de los tres hizo movimiento alguno, había demasiada pereza.

-¡Vamos no sean haraganes, ya saben cómo es Muds cuando no tiene lo que quiere!

-Es verdad, se veía muy ilusionado. Vayamos a la cocina a tomar el helado mientras hacemos las llamadas correspondientes.

Russel y Noodle fueron los primeros en ir a preparar todo. 2D y Cyborg soltaron sus salchichas (Quedo muy raro, ya se), y siguieron a los otros dos. Entonces… Sonó el teléfono…

-Mmh, que raro que llamen a estas horas -El peliazul tomo el teléfono- ¿Hola, quien habla?

2D cambio su cara tonta y alegre a una de intriga y preocupación (Igual de tonta). Busco rápido lápiz y papel y anoto para no olvidarse…

-De acuerdo, yo hablare con él no se preocupe… Adiós.

-¿Quién era cabeza de plumero?

-Nada importante Cyborg… Es algo que debo hablar con un amigo -Dijo un poco preocupado mientras ponía el papel donde había anotado "Eso" en uno de sus bolsillos… Lo que no sabía es que tenía un gran agujero y el papelito con la información cayó al suelo… Así se le perdieron muchas monedas al pobre Stuart.

-Mmh, es raro que estés ocultando cosas, más vale que me cuentes.

-Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo. Además, lo debo resolver yo.

-No me digas si no quieres, tarde o temprano lo averiguare.

-¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo!

-Eso mismo dijiste aquella vez que me golpeaste con un hierro mientras intentabas huir cobardemente de la isla.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan debilucha.

-¡No soy debilucha!... ¿Qué me ves?

-Oye Cyborg…

-¿Qué?

-¿Me atas los zapatos?

El peliazul puso una enorme sonrisa inocente mientras la robot se tapó el rostro de vergüenza. Arriba ya empezaba a oírse el griterio de Murdoc y sus amiguitas, aquel misterioso papel seguiría en el suelo hasta la mañana siguiente mientras los empleados del bajista hacían llamadas y preparaban todo para la una fiesta sorpresa.

 **Continuara…**

…

 **¿Qué tal eh?, arrancamos con todo. En el próximo capítulo veremos la tan mentada fiesta y el destino de ese papel. Comenten mucho y muy fuerte, nos vemos.**


	2. El nene quiere su fiesta

**Uy, parece que se filtró el nuevo álbum, realmente estoy resistiendo para no escucharlo hasta que salga oficialmente. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad**

 **Capítulo 02: El nene quiere su fiesta**

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

Era la mañana de la noche anterior, los héroes favoritos de todos los niños se habían desvelado organizando la que sería una gran celebración para su "Querido" líder. Además de todo ese trabajo tuvieron que soportar el horrible griterío de nuestro sexópata favorito y sus "Amiguitas", por lo que no estaban, bueno… Con todas las luces encendidas (Siendo suaves).

-¿Crees que siga vivo Noods?

-No sé, tócalo con un palito a ver si reacciona.

El baterista tomo una cuchara e intento despertar al inocente peliazul que llevaba un buen rato con la cabeza hundida en su plato de cereal.

-¡Ah!, ¿Q-que paso? -El peliazul despertó sobresaltado al sentir la cuchara en su oreja.

-¿Por qué la pusiste ahí?

-Es divertido cuando se retuerce -Sin ningún cuidado el baterista de la saco y siguió comiendo su cereal (Que asco).

-Eh… ¿Qué era lo que estábamos haciendo?

-Intentábamos terminar los preparativos para la fiesta hasta que te quedaste dormido por el griterío de haya arriba -La japonesa se sirvió un café para intentar desperezarse.

-Que pesado es Muds, como no se aburre de tener sexo todas las noches… ¿Qué, de que se ríen?

-Eres muy inocente amigo -Russ no hizo caso y siguió con la comida. Al rato llego Cyborg desde el ascensor con un balde de agua vacío.

-¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto nuestro adorable Stuart.

-El despertador -Cyborg sonrió y le entrego el balde al peliazul mientras ella sacaba la cámara.

-¿Cómo que el despertador?

Al rato apareció bastante mojado (No piensen mal degenerados), el cumpleañero con bastante molestia en su mirada. 2D razono por un instante en su vida y noto que él tenía el balde.

-¡Eh, espera un poco te juro por mi gel para el cabello que yo no fui!

-¡No me digas plumero, prepárate para sufrir!, Ahora…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Gritaron el baterista y la japonesa al unísono mientras ponían en la mesa un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

-¡Oh pastel! -El satanista arrojo a un lado el escuálido cuerpo de 2D y se sentó alegre a deleitar su comida. Cyborg apago la cámara frustrada.

-¡Rayos! No sean aguafiestas, era una buena toma de Murdoc noqueándolo.

-Ay mama, yo también quiero pastel -Stuart se deslizo cual lombriz hasta la mesa por un trozo.

Noodle fue repartiendo los pedazos a cada uno, a Cyborg también aunque no necesitara comer (¡Aww!), Murdoc obviamente recibió el doble antes de que empezara a hacer pucheritos.

-¡Gracias esclavos, se ve bastante apetitoso!

-Hey, no seas tan ansioso amigo -Russel detuvo al bajista de empezar a devorar.

-Que pasa gordo, déjame comer tranquilo.

-Espera que todavía no te cantamos cumpleaños feliz -La japonesa también lo detuvo mientras su gemela grababa el momento… "Familiar".

-¡Ay por Satán, no sean tan mariquitas y déjenme tragar!

-Eso nada, si quieres tu fiesta primero cantemos el cumpleaños feliz: 2D empieza por favor… ¡2D!

-Uy perdón Noods.

El cantante que ya se había tragado su porción se paró muy serio y empezó…

- _¡Feliz, feliz en tu día, ojala que te pise un tranvía, que comas manzana podrida, y que cumplas muchos más!_ -El cantante termino de saltar y cantar y puso una enorme sonrisa con las manos en alto esperando un aplauso que solo vino de Cyborg.

-Precioso.

-Mmh… Viejo, esa no era la canción.

-Eh… ¿Ah no?

-¿Debo sentirme contento u ofendido? -Cuestiono el satanista intentando mantener la compostura.

El desayuno prosiguió con relativa normalidad (Todo lo normal que Gorillaz podía ser), hasta que se acabaron todo el pastel. Todos bien llenos y con un baño esperando atorarse por las posteriores diarreas.

-Bueno… Gracias por el pastel compañeros. Pero se imaginaran cual es mi verdadero deseo de cumpleaños -Murdoc puso sonrisa inocente y los miro ilusionado.

-Ya te conocemos, descuida. Tendrás tu fiesta ultra salvaje de todos los años -Lo tranquilizo papa Russel.

-Solo te permitimos hacerla una vez al año así que más vale que la aproveches. Solo trata de no causar… TANTO alboroto este año -Agrego mama Noodle.

-Ay, por favor si no fue tan grave lo que paso -intento minimizar el satanista

 **Un año atrás, en la fiesta de cumpleaños…**

-¡¿Y cómo termino ahí?! -Pregunto Russel mientras intentaba bajar del semáforo de la calle a un borracho y lastimado Stuart.

-Creo que aposto con Cyborg a ver quién podía beber más. El tarado gano y la maquina sufrió un cortocircuito haciendo explotar todo alrededor… Incluyendo a los invitados.

-¡¿Y tú que hacías mientras tanto?! -La japonesa sostenía la escalera.

-Jeje… Buscaba mis pantalones -Mientras hablaban el satanista bebía un whisky muy tranquilo con sus menudencias al aire… Muy bella imagen.

 **De regreso al presente…**

-Y esa fue la última que dejamos a 2D a cargo de ti, mientras nosotros íbamos a una entrevista -Recordó Russel.

-Jeje… Todavía no encuentro esos jeans -Rio el satanista con nostalgia mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Bien… Basta de cháchara, limpien este desastre y vayan preparando la comida y la música, que una fiesta así no se hace sola.

Murdoc se fue a despedir a sus invitadas, mientras el afroamericano y la dama del grupo se ponían a limpiar. Era preferible tener contento al pepinillo en su día especial así sería menos quejoso el resto del año.

-Jiji -El peliazul miro divertido a la robot.

-¿Qué, de que te ríes?

-No me acordaba que te había ganado esa apuesta.

Cyborg le tiro una migaja de pastel al ojo del cantante causándole mucho dolor y picazón… Pobrecito.

 **Esa misma noche en la fiesta**

Para sorpresa de los dos miembros más o menos coherentes del grupo la fiesta tuvo un andar bastante tranquilo para los estándares de su salvaje líder. Como invitados estaba quien tú te imagines: Damon, Jamie, muchos colaboradores de los discos y otros famosos de cualquier variedad.

-¡Que siga la fiesta mientras orino un rato, jeje!

Murdoc salió un rato de la sala con dirección al ascensor, cuando creyó ver una moneda (Que suerte la suya), pero lo que levanto fue otra cosa.

-Vaya, es una nota… La letra del tarado de Stuart, pero… -El satanista soltó el papelito y su cara se puso pálida. La nota decía: "Hablar con Muds, tiene cáncer"… Bastante ambiguo (Ja).

-Ya te dije que no. Te gane limpiamente el año pasado.

-¡Hiciste trampa, ni te acuerdas lo que paso! -Por el pasillo venían discutiendo Cyborg y 2D, intentando convencerlo de volver a beber hasta perder la conciencia, cuando tropezaron con algo.

-Ay, mis rodillitas… ¿Qué hace Muds en el suelo?

-Que va a hacer, seguro ya está hasta las cejas de cerveza.

Ambos se levantaron y siguieron su importante discusión en la fiesta. El pobre satanista siguió petrificado en el suelo.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **¡Chan chan chan! Sigamos atentos a ver que hará nuestro verdoso héroe. Pórtense bien, nos vemos.**


	3. Lagrimas de pepinillo

**Va tomando forma esta bella historia. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad**

 **Capítulo 03: Lagrimas de pepinillo**

 **En la fiesta…**

- _¡Corre corre caballito, corre por la carretera!_

-¡Que no es caballo, es burro! -Dijo Cyborg después de hacerlo girar.

2D daba vueltas desorientado y con los ojos cubiertos mientras intentaba ponerle la cola al burro (Pidió entre pataletas que en la fiesta incluyeran ese juego), obviamente sin acertar ni una sola vez.

-¿Oye Noods, has visto al cumpleañero?

-¡No Russ!, puede que esté en… ¡Ay!

-¡Es el momento del brindis con todos los invitados!, le diré a… ¡Ay! ¡2D!

-¿Si? -El afroamericano le quito el alfiler con la cola y lo arrojo lejos, el pobre hizo una rabieta y se fue a tomar algo.

-Recuérdame no dejarlo jugar a ponerle la cola al burro… Se pone violento.

-Le diré a Cyborg que vaya a buscarlo mientras bajo un poco la música. Conociéndolo seguro está acosando a alguna invitada.

-No hace falta ahí viene -Efectivamente, el satanista caminaba con paso cansado y la mirada perdida, pero esta vez no era por el alcohol.

-¿Q-que voy a hacer?, no sé qué…

-¡Hey viejo apareciste!

-¡Eh!, Oh Russ, mi querido Russ eres tu -El satanista lo miro con resignación mientras le sobaba los cachetes con tristeza.

-Lo que faltaba, ya te afecto la cerveza. Ahora es cuando te pones sensiblon.

El robusto baterista cargo en su espalda a su afectado líder y lo llevo a un escenario montado especialmente para la ocasión, donde había una especie de trono donde lo sentaron mientras sus amigos e invitados decían algunas palabras en su honor.

-Eh… ¡Hola, su atención por favor! -Noodle tomó el micrófono en el escenario mientras bajaba un poco la música- ¡Haremos una pequeña pausa de la fiesta para rendirle un sentido homenaje a nuestro querido cumpleañero!

Todo el mundo aplaudió fervorosamente, Murdoc los miraba a todos como suplicando que no le tuvieran lastima.

-Bien. Antes del brindis general, nos gustaría a nosotros quienes convivimos con el todos los días desde hace bastante tiempo decir algunas palabras.

-Basta por favor -Susurro por lo bajo el homenajeado.

-Empezare yo, que al fin y al cabo tengo el micrófono. Bueno Murdoc, a pesar de que eres medio pendejo, te aprendí a querer y sé que en el fondo… MUY en el fondo tienes un buen corazón. Eres muy divertido y sobre todo sincero, incluso cuando son cosas malas. Te queremos mucho y espero que disfrutes de los años que te quedan, solo intenta bañarte más seguido.

Todo el mundo aplaudió las palabras de la japonesa, mientras el bajista sentía que cada elogio era una puñalada, como si él fuera un espíritu y estuviera viendo su propio funeral.

Russel tomo la palabra mientras se secaba los mocos.

-Ay que bellas palabras pequeña, bueno es mi turno. Viejo, eres bastante complicado. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo te la pasas molestando y dando órdenes a todo el mundo, sabemos que ninguno estaría hoy aquí de no ser por ti, y aunque no quieras admitirlo también nos necesitas. De todas formas, te estimamos a pesar de lo chiflado que estas ¡Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños!

-Basta, me rompen el corazón… Literalmente.

-¿Quién sigue, Cyborg quieres decir algo?

-Mmh, sigan ustedes que estoy algo ocupada -La robot estaba muy concentrada bebiendo cerveza en secreto, pero seguía sin sentir nada- ¡Rayos!

-Ok, eso deja al no menos importante: ¡2D!

-¿Me vas a devolver la cola del burro?

-¡Que no, sube a decirle algo al cumpleañero!

-Bueno, pero luego hablaremos muy seriamente Russ.

El torpe cantante tomo el micrófono mientras se acomodaba unos anteojos y sacaba de por ahí un papel que había intentado memorizar.

-Este, a ver… 2 kilos de chorizo, 1 kilo de carne molida, 4 huevos y un perejil… ¡Ay no que esta es la lista del mercado, jeje!

Todo el mundo cayó patas para arriba estilo anime. Finalmente el peliazul tomo el papel correcto.

-Bueno Muds. Aunque siempre te la pasas molestándome, o golpeándome, o engañándome, o mutilándome, u ofendiéndome, o…

-¡Resumiendo Stu!

-Esperate Russ, que a ti ya te toco… En fin. A pesar de siempre me trates fatal, yo… ¡Te quiero mucho, eres mi héroe amigo!

-¡Aww! -Grito emocionado todo el mundo, mientras el pobre satanista se hundía cada vez más en su silla como sintiendo vergüenza.

-¡Bueno, luego de este momento emotivo, pido un brindis por Murdoc Niccals! -Todo el mundo hizo caso y brindo enérgicamente al grito de "¡Murdoc, Murdoc, Murdoc!". Luego, la fiesta continuo su frenético andar…

-¡Que no, dame esas botellas que no son para ti sola!

-¡Jamás, si yo no puedo sentir el sabor de la cerveza, NADIE LO HARA!

2D intentaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, sacarle la bebida a Cyborg que llevaba bebiendo un buen rato y ya empezaba a tener cortocircuitos. Mientras tanto el baterista noto que algo andaba mal…

-¿Ya lo viste Noods?, lleva tirado en su trono desde que hicimos el brindis.

-No parece borracho, de hecho se ve bastante melancólico.

Ambos se acercaron a su líder que parecía un vegetal e intentaron animarlo.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?, no se cumple 50 todos los días, deberías venir a festejar con los demás.

-Es que no me siento bien… Nieh.

-Seguro es por el cáncer.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Noodle?!

-Dije, que seguro es por la cerveza. Lávate un poco las orejas.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz, estoy perfectamente bien y saludable no necesito operarme ni nada! -Se levantó de su asiento agitado, y salió de la sala… Yendo a quien sabe dónde.

-¿Operarse, adónde va?, se supone que la fiesta es para él. Noods debemos… ¿Noods?

La japonesa estaba más concentrada bailando el trencito con 2D y los demás invitados, que escuchando a su regordete amigo.

-Oigan no se distraigan, como va a haber una fiesta sin el cumpleañero. Además… ¡Esperen que yo también quiero bailar!

Al rato, todo el mundo en la sala a excepción de Cyborg que seguía emborrachándose, bailaban al ritmo del trencito. Pero nadie prestaba atención al festejado, que observaba todo desde la puerta con pena en el corazón…

-Ay, mis amigos… Mírenlos ahí, felices y contentos. ¿Cómo harán para sobrevivir sin mí?... ¡NO, no me iré de este mundo con arrepentimiento! Yo... ¡Me asegurare que la existencia del gran y amoroso Murdoc Niccals haya valido la pena!

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Pobre de nuestro pepinillo, no quiere irse sin dejar huella. Veremos qué es lo que planea en el próximo capítulo, nos vemos.**


	4. Adopta un Murdoc

**Hola a todos, ¿Todo bien? Bueno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad**

 **Capítulo 04: Adopta un Murdoc**

 **Habitación de 2D**

-Ay Dios, que ya es de día -El cantante con ojos vacíos se levantó de su cama bastante atontado y miro a su alrededor- Que raro, no recuerdo haber terminado aquí.

Se rasco un poco los ojos y miro su reloj de Mickey Mouse. Efectivamente era las 9 de la mañana, era hora de desayunar. Mientras intentaba arreglarse un poco noto que había un monto de cajas vacías de jugo de naranja en el suelo, como si se tratase de una orgia de niños de 7 años. Lo cierto es que el chico peliazul apenes recordaba que había pasado anoche, solo que estaba muy contento bailando y tomando juguito; luego todo se hizo borroso.

-Qué vergüenza. Si mi mama me viera así de salvaje me mandaría devuelta a vivir con ella.

El bello durmiente dejo las fantasías a un lado y salió en dirección a la cocina. "Aunque seguro que todo el mundo sigue durmiendo en el salón de la fiesta". Pensó, creyendo que sería el único madrugador.

 **En la cocina**

La imagen lo dejo bastante impactado, en el camino a la cocina se dio cuenta que la casa estaba limpia y sin invitados. Como si nunca hubiese habido una fiesta, pero lo más sorprendente fue que al llegar a la cocina, todos en la casa ya estaban sentados disfrutando del delicioso desayuno preparado por… ¡Murdoc!... Espera ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Oh!, pero si es el querido Stuart. Dormilón, casi te dejamos sin desayuno -Murdoc intento una especie de saludo amistoso con el cantante que tomo asiento todavía en shock.

-Sorprendente verdad. Cuando desperté, lo encontré sobrio y limpiando toda la casa muy contento -El baterista también lucia sorprendido.

-Creo que la edad ya lo está afectando -Agrego la chica asiática- Me conto que se encargó personalmente de pedir un taxi para todos los invitados. ¡Incluso elogio los zapatos de Damon!

-De acuerdo, eso sí que es extraño -El peliazul comía su cereal, cuando vieron llegar a Cyborg desorientada y con enormes ojeras.

-Ay mi cabeza, ¿Qué carajos paso anoche? -Tomo asiento aunque no necesitara comer.

-Te pasaste toda la fiesta bebiendo, hasta que hiciste corto circuito y terminaste sola en el escenario cantando canciones de One Direction -Explico su clon humana.

-Una de las cosas más horribles que he presenciado jamás -Russel se tomaba la cabeza dramáticamente.

-Bueno amigos míos, aquí tienen -El satanista les dio a cada uno un plato de huevos con tostadas preparados por el mismo… Horribles.

-Eh… No estoy seguro viejo.

-¿Siquiera te lavaste las manos? -Noodle picaba su tostada con un tenedor como si fuese un bicho muerto.

-Mis huevos se mueven -Dijo 2D… Interprétenlo como quieran.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso no les gusto?

El cocinero puso ojos grandes como cachorrito, por lo que sus compañeros se tragaron su orgullo y probaron el desayuno, al rato estaban todos descompuestos.

-Que bien, se nota que les gusto -Sonrió el satanista mientras leía las noticias. Los demás solo lo observaban extrañados.

Russel pensando: "Aquí hay algo raro, está actuando demasiado gentil. Seguro que ya nos metió en otro problema."

Noodle pensando: "Ordena la casa y nos prepara el desayuno, o está muy sobrio o bebió demasiado."

Cyborg pensando: "Así que esto se llama tener resaca, que molestia. Dicen que termine cantando cosas de One Direction, es imposible si solo Harry vale la pena."

2D pensando: ERROR 404 NOT FOUND.

Murdoc pensando: "¿Sospecharan de mi cambio de actitud?, Russ y Noodle me miran con intriga. Cyborg tiene la mirada perdida y 2D sonríe estúpidamente… No, todo está bien por el momento."

Al terminar el desayuno, El baterista y la japonesa intentaron ser quienes lavaran los platos, pero fueron detenidos por su jefe que se ofreció el mismo a lavar y limpiar todo en la cocina.

-Ustedes vayan a hacer sus cosas tranquilitos que papa Muds se encarga de todo -El satanista puso una enorme sonrisa y los dejo a todos paralizados de la impresión.

-Russ…

-Lo se Stu, aquí hay algo raro.

-No, que me estas pisando -El peliazul intentaba no lagrimear del dolor.

-Creo que es momento de una intervención -Añadió la guitarrista.

-Te refieres a… -Cyborg tomo un fierro de por ahí- ¿Una "Intervención"?

-No -Quitándole el objeto- Me refiero a que tengamos una charla familiar para que nos diga que le pasa, eso es todo.

-Aguafiestas -Su casi hija se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheritos.

 **Más tarde en el Stylo**

Para más sorpresa de todos, Murdoc decidió ir el mismo a realizar las compras al mercado junto con Cyborg. ¡Incluso llevo su propia lista!

-¿Y por qué tenía que ir yo también?

-Simple mi querida creación. Todos dicen que conduces mejor que yo, por lo que me pareció buena idea que te vayas acostumbrando a manejar más seguido.

-Pero si siempre haces estamento cuando alguien toca TU Stylo.

-Esto es diferente… "Hijita", veras… Algún día tendré que partir…

-¿Adónde vas a ir?

-Quiero decir que en algún momento me iré de este mundo.

-¿Vas a ser astronauta?

Murdoc se tapó la cara frustrado, pensando que tendría que haberla hecho un poco más inteligente y menos violenta. Respiro profundamente buscando calmarse y acaricio el cabello de su… "Hija" (¿!)

-Escucha pequeña… Debes aprender a valerte por ti misma, tienes que crecer.

-¡Pero si de los dos el inmaduro eres tú!

-Estoy hablando en serio Cyborg, préstame atención. Llegará el día que tu o Noodle tendrán que buscarse un hombre de provecho y vivir de su dinero, luego con eso podrán sacar a Russ de la cárcel y darle asilo en el garaje al pobre de 2D.

-¿Y por qué Russ ira a la cárcel?

-¡Nada se probara!, Uy que ya llegamos.

Luego de acomodar el auto sin ninguna elegancia, ambos. Padre e hija ingresaron al living, donde los esperaban sentados los miembros restantes del grupo con gesto serio, bueno… Todo lo serio que pueden ser un lunático, una enana y un idiota.

-Buenas noches Murdoc. Toma asiento por favor -El baterista le señalo el sofá para el bajista; que sorprendido por la situación tomo su lugar extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo mis maravillosos amigos? -El verdoso fingió tranquilidad.

-Debemos hablar seriamente.

-Noods, ¿Me atas los zapatos?

Momento de tensión cortado, cortesía de Stuart Pot.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Al parecer es momento de una charla familiar, el satanista debe algunas explicaciones. Comenten mucho y muy fuerte, nos vemos.**


	5. Charla de familia

**¿Todavía andan por estos pagos?, me alegro. Prosigamos, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad**

 **Capítulo 05: Charla de familia**

 **En el living**

Se podía oír hasta el sonido de una aguja caer, la tensión se sentía muy fuertemente en la sala… Eso, o los burritos que estuvo comiendo Russel hace un rato.

-¿Y bueno amiguetes, que ocurre?

-No sé, dínoslo tú, ¿Ocurre algo?

La japonesa tomo un almohadón que decía "Intervención", el satanista comprendió de que se trataba.

-Ay no me digan que…

-Así es viejo, es hora de una charla familiar con el almohadón especial.

-Pero Russ. Yo creí que estábamos esperando a Muds para ver "El regreso de los zombies mutantes come ojos"

-Te dijimos 23 veces que no era para eso.

-Ah… ¿Me puedo ir?

-¡NO! -Gritaron al unísono el baterista y la guitarrista. Murdoc también quería irse con Stuart… Eso.

-Amiguitos del alma -Intentando sonar convincente- Esto del almohadón no es necesario, me encuentro muy bien… ¿Quieren helado?

-¡Sí!

-Siéntate Stu.

-¡Nieh!

-No te vas a escapar pepinillo. Ahora toma asiento o esto llevara más tiempo -Agrego Noodle, por lo que no le quedó otra que quedarse de mala gana.

-Así me gusta. Yo empiezo... Cyborg tú también te quedas ¡Russ!

El afroamericano hizo caso a la joven y sentó a su contraparte con cables que puso cara de ofendida.

-¡Nieh!

-Bueno. Has estado actuando extraño desde anoche en la fiesta, te levantas temprano, ordenas la casa y te pones a cocinar… ¿Qué carajos hiciste esta vez?

-Que ya les dije que estoy…

-Ssh… Yo tengo el almohadón, así que soy la única que puede hablar.

Desde que formaron la banda hace casi 15 años, los cuatro aceptaron hacer uso del almohadón como una especie de terapia familiar… Si, a pesar de lo chiflados que parecían, a veces tenían tiempo de usar las pocas neuronas que juntaban entre todos.

-En resumen… Si por esas casualidades que tiene la vida, nos volviste a meter en alguna de tus estafas. Espero que este preparado, porque de lo contrario despertaras muy confundido en áfrica… Con un órgano menos… ¡Y un desodorante!

El bajista trago saliva nervioso. Conociéndola como la conocía sabía que lo del desodorante era cosa seria. Noodle le paso el almohadón al baterista.

-Mi turno… ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Oye!

-Perdón, es que tomo mis precauciones. La pequeña tiene razón, estas actuando extrañamente gentil. Si es para jugarnos alguna broma o algo, desde ya te aviso que no funcionara. Así que mejor escupe lo que tengas que escupir y deja de ser un caracol escondido en su caparazón. ¡Abre tu corazón viejo, deja las dudas de lado y sonríe al futuro!

-Bájate de la mesa…

-Perdón Noods.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora me toca a…

-Tú al final satanista. Cyborg tu turno -Su media hermana le paso el almohadón.

-Nieh… Paso -Sacándose basura de la oreja

-Vamos, tú también vives en esta casa. Debes dar tu opinión.

-Que quieres que diga, si está loco.

-¡Oye!

-Necesita unos buenos golpes eso es todo -La robot tomo el objeto esponjado y se lo dio al tonto… Digo a 2D- Tu turno florecita.

-¿Uy para mí?, gracias.

El azulito se acomodó en el sofá y comenzó su importante disertación.

-Cuando era niño, mi mama era quien me llevaba a la escuela. Por el camino pasamos por una tienda de juguetes, en la vidriera se podía ver un fantástico camión de color rojo, con ventanas amarillas y ruedas verdes. Siempre tuve la ilusión de un día de esos que pasábamos, mi mama me lo iba a comprar… Pero nunca lo hizo. Yo la quiero mucho y todo, pero que no me haya regalado ese camión es como una espina que aun llevo en el corazón.

…

-Eh... 2D, ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? -Pregunto la chica asiática confundida.

-¿Qué no era una charla para hablar a corazón abierto de lo que sentimos?

-¡Estábamos hablando de Murdoc! -Agrego Russel.

-A mí me gusto.

-Gracias Cyborg, si tengo que esperar un elogio de los demás me voy a quedar viejo.

-¡Oye cuál es tu problema viejo!

-¡Yo quería ver la película Russ!

-¡Pero si ya la viste un montón de veces!

-¡No te metas Noods, estamos hablando los adultos!

-¡Pero si no sabes ni ordenar solo tu cama!

-¿Y si mejor lo pateo? -Pregunto la robot.

Mientras los otros cuatro discutían, el jefe de la casa tomo el almohadón y se sentó con gesto serio.

-¡CALLENSE! -Todo el mundo detuvo su tonto griterío- ¡Yo tengo el almohadón!

Los demás hicieron caso y se sentaron como los niños buenos que eran… Sí.

-Ok. Por lo visto, mi cambio de actitud no ha pasado desapercibido en nuestro humilde hogar. Pese a lo que quieran creer, he decidido hacer un cambio en vida. Ya tengo 50 años… Es el momento de hacer algo de provecho con toda esta fama que hemos logrado con la banda.

El resto de Gorillaz estaba sorprendido, el zapallo podrido parecía hablar sinceramente esta vez.

-Lo que quiero decir es… No tengo ganas de pasar los años que me quedan tirado en un sofá sin nada que hacer, solo viendo las películas de Stuart o molestando al primer tonto que se me aparezca… Ósea Stuart.

-No me quedo claro de que está hablando -El peliazul se rasco la cabeza confundido.

-Es tiempo de cambios amigos míos -Murdoc se levantó de su asiento con gesto heroico- No me iré de este mundo sin haber hecho algo de provecho en mi vida… ¡Y ustedes tampoco!

-¿Qué rayos te pasa borrachín?

-Ya no más Russ -El verdoso se sacó su cruz invertida y se la dio a su robusto compañero- Se acabó el alcohol para mí.

-¿T-te sientes bien? -Noodle se quedó con los cigarros y navajas del pantalón de su jefe.

-Mejor que nunca cariño, hoy comienzo una vida nueva. Espero que ustedes me acompañen en este viaje.

-¿Pero por qué te quedas desnudo? -Cyborg tenía en su cabeza los pantalones y botas del satanista.

-Estas vestiduras representan al viejo Murdoc. Si voy a renovarme, también lo hare con lo que llevo puesto.

-¿Y que hay para mí?

-¡Buenas intenciones Stuart, buenas intenciones! -Murdoc subió el ascensor en dirección a su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso basta para mí.

-Pequeña, tengo miedo.

-Yo también Russ, ¿Qué rayos le hicieron a nuestro degenerado bajista?

-¿Me puedo quedar con las botas? -Pregunto curiosa la máquina de guerra.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Perdonen la tardanza, cosas del trabajo, Je. Espero que les esté gustando, ahora se vienen cambios en el hogar Gorillaz. Un saludito, nos vemos.**


	6. ¡Ese es mi amigo el Alphonse!

**Perdón la tardanza… ¡Humanz es soberbio!, valió la pena esperar siete años. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad**

 **Capítulo 06: ¡Ese es mi amigo el Alphonse!**

 **Sala de ensayos**

Llevaban cerca de media hora esperando. El jefazo les había avisado previamente la noche anterior que estuvieran bien temprano por la mañana en la sala de ensayos para unos asuntos de la banda. Lo cierto es que al satanista no lo habían visto desde la "Charla" familiar de anoche y la expectación era… Eh… Expectante (¿?)

-¿Por qué rayos nos manda a levantarnos tan temprano? -Se quejó Russel- El ni siquiera ha salido de su cuarto aun.

-Quien sabe, quizás sigue dormido -Agrego la japonesa limpiando su guitarra.

-¿Oye Noodle, y Cyborg donde esta? -Pregunto el peliazul.

-Muds la llamo más temprano para "Organizar" todo.

-Está muy cambiado, me pregunto a que se referirá con eso.

En ese instante la puerta de la sala se abrió, la primera en ingresar fue la guardaespaldas de la banda vestida como secretaria de oficina, seguida por su jefe que… Esto… Bueno…

-¡Muy buenos días mis maravillosos amigos!, ¿Listos para otra emocionante y luminosa jornada?

-Viejo… ¿Qué rayos te hiciste?

En efecto, el baterista tenía razón. El creador y dueño absoluto de Gorillaz lucia muy cambiado: El cabello lo tenía bien peinado, los dientes (Colmillos) lavados, la piel ligeramente menos verde y en lugar sus típicos atuendos y su cruz invertida llevaba puesto un traje blanco (Como esos predicadores de la tele) y un crucifijo bien puesto. La imagen de por sí, era bastante chocante.

-No me vean así amigos míos. Esto es parte del cambio que he decidido hacer en mi vida, así que vayan acostumbrándose.

-T-tu piel, esta menos verde.

-En efecto mí querida Fideos. Pase el resto de la noche con una cama de bronceado especial para quitarme lo verde -Si, YO el autor me lo acabo de inventar, ¿Que tiene?- Además, de que me bañe un poco, claro.

-Pues le queda bien -Agrego el siempre optimista Stuart.

-¿No estas siendo un poco exagerado con esto de cambiar de hábitos?

-Para nada mi querido Russ. Justamente para eso les pedí reunirnos hoy aquí, Margarita entrégales la lista a los tres.

-¿Quién rayos es Margarita? -Pregunto el afroamericano incrédulo.

-Yo soy Margarita -Cyborg un poco apenada les entrego al resto una lista de temas, aparentemente para ensayar.

-Desde hoy, ese será el nombre de mi hija. Ella se encargara de las llamadas y todos esos asuntos que nosotros no entendemos. A mi pueden llamarme, Señor Alphonse Niccals, Murdoc no es más que un amargo recuerdo.

-Ayuda… -Susurro nerviosa la robot.

Los tres se miraron muy confundidos y le echaron un vistazo a la lista, pero notaron que las canciones típicas de su repertorio, habían sido ligeramente modificadas.

-Parecen nuestras canciones, pero… -La guitarrista leyó con más detalle- Los nombres están modificados.

-¿Qué es esto, para que nos das esta lista?

-Tranquilo grandote, justamente de eso quería hablarles. Como les dije anoche, parte del cambio que estoy haciendo en mi vida, también los incluye a ustedes… Y a nuestra música.

-¿Nuestra música?

-Si mi fantástico cantante, nuestra música. Además del bronceado, anoche estuve hablando con Damon y Jamie; comentándoles que era tiempo para que la banda vuelva a rodar, jeje.

Los tres abrieron los ojos impresionados, Gorillaz llevaba tiempo sin dar noticias en el aspecto musical. Y la noticia de que ahora volverían para impresionar al mundo una vez más los puso muy contentos…

-¡Hurra, voy a volver a cantar! -Saltaba 2D emocionado.

-¡Enserio, esas son grandes noticias! Pero hay mucho que hacer -Russel se alegró, aunque era un poco más mesurado. La japonesa seguía mirando la lista con duda.

-Si todo muy lindo. ¿Pero qué significan estas modificaciones en los temas?

-La pequeña tiene razón. "Clean Harry", "Tomorrow Comes Jesus", "On Happiness Hill"; ¿Que carajos es esto?

-Si… A eso quería llegar mi buen Russ. La próxima semana participaremos de un festival solidario, así que decidí que en vista del nuevo rumbo que ha tomado mi vida… La banda también regrese con ciertos cambios. Algunas canciones eran muy agresivas y viscerales, nuestra nueva orientación debe ser más pacífica y cercana al Señor.

-¿El Señor? -Los tres se miraron más confundidos aun.

-Así es queridos míos. Nada de cosas blasfemas, Gorillaz ahora es una banda de rock/pop 100% solidaria y cristiana.

El balde que cayó sobre sus cabezas (Metafóricamente claro), era bastante helado. Sin dudas, Murdoc se estaba tomando muy enserio su nuevo estilo de vida. Querían negarse, decirle que era un chiflado, pero el pobre parecía muy ilusionado mientras le daba indicaciones a Margarita y afinaba su nuevo y limpiecito bajo esperando a que ellos también tomaran sus respectivos lugares. Al verlo con esa sonrisa tan sincera e inusual en el no tuvieron otra que agachar cabeza y darle el gusto a su jefecito… Lo que hacen los amigos.

-Así me gusta muchachos. Como en los viejos tiempos, solo que mejor y más sobrios. Bueno, no le demos más vueltas y comencemos: ¡Stuart, music in the air!

El bajista alzo las manos al cielo y cerró los ojos posando. El resto lo observo más confundidos que de costumbre.

-¿Tiene diarrea? -Pregunto 2D sosteniendo su micrófono.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?, esa es la señal para empezar a tocar. Cuando ven que yo hago el gesto este de "He sido iluminado" arrancamos con la canción. ¡Vamos!, que el tiempo es oro y no me queda… Eh… no nos queda mucho tiempo.

-Esto… Sí, claro -El baterista dio los golpes a sus baquetas y comenzaron con una joyita de su segundo álbum…

- _In Demon Days it's cold inside, You don't get nobody people sigh…_

-Paren, paren todo. ¡Todo mal, todo mal! -El satanista detuvo la canción y se dirigió a su vocalista- Stu querido, esa es la vieja letra.

-¡Es la letra de siempre! -Contesto un poco ofendida Noodle, ya que ella la había escrito.

-No amor, es la vieja -El ex-satanista tomo una hoja y se la mostro a 2D- La otra era muy desesperanzada.

-¡Al contrario!, es una canción positiva, yo… -El baterista le tapó la boca a la chica. Murdoc estaba muy tranquilo, no había porque agitarlo.

-Fíjate las modificaciones, ahora es: _In Jesus Days it's warm inside, You can get somebody people help…_

-Oh está bien, supongo que puede funcionar, jeje -El siempre optimista peliazul, tomo la hoja mientras, Alphonse le daba las indicaciones a los otros dos para volver a empezar. Margarita hacia llamadas importantes.

-No tiene derecho a modificar así mi música -Noodle tocaba la guitarra con la cara amargada y haciendo pucheritos.

-Tranquila Noods, es mejor tenerlo tranquilo. Luego veremos que hacer –Russel la calmaba mientras llevaba el ritmo del tema…

Los días fueron pasando, mientras el día del festival se acercaba. A pesar de la preocupación que les causaba este abrupto cambio, no tuvieron otra que seguirle la corriente a su "Querido" líder, quien a pesar de su optimismo en el fondo estaba más preocupado por dejar una buena imagen en el mundo, ya que en cualquier momento podía decir adiós…

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Bueno chicuelos, eso es todo por hoy. En el próximo capítulo, estos no serán los únicos cambios que deberán sufrir nuestros protagonistas, jeje. Nos vemos.**


	7. Por el camino de Dios

**¡Dos episodios casi seguidos!, no se pueden quejar eh. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad**

 **Capítulo 07: Por el camino de Dios**

 **Hotel económico**

El concierto benéfico se realizaba en Manchester; un poco bastante lejos de la natal Londres donde nuestros intrépidos héroes vivían (No me pregunten las distancias especificas por que no se). Para abaratar costos y predicar con el ejemplo, el líder del grupo le pidió a sus representantes que les reservaran una habitación en el hotel más barato posible, eso significaba: Todos juntitos en el mismo cuartucho… Precioso.

-Tranquilo Damon, hermanazo del alma. Estaremos a tiempo para la prueba de sonido… Si por supuesto, adiós adiós.

El ex-satanista cortó su llamada y le echo una mirada al humilde cuartito y al resto de su "Familia" quienes se echaron al suelo cansados del viaje

-¡Arriba esas caras chicos y chichas!, que luego hay que ir a chequear todo y prepararse para el show. Vayan acomodando todo mientras yo hago un par de llamaditos con los organizadores.

El Alphonse de la gente salió de la habitación, mientras sus compañeritos intentaban levantarse. El baterista se echó agotado a un sofá mientras el cantante se tiraba en la cama a mirar tele.

-Espero no haberme perdido Plaza Sésamo… ¡Rayos!

-Bueno no esta tan mal, podría haber sido peor.

-Estoy preocupada chicos. No estoy segura que este cambio que quiere imponernos Murdoc…

-Alphonse.

-¿2D?

-Su nombre es Alphonse, Noods. Tranquila todos nos equivocamos a veces.

-… De acuerdo -La asiática se tomó la cara frustrada- Me preocupa que el cambio musical que nos quiere imponer ALPHONSE, termine por perjudicarnos con nuestros fans.

-Estas exagerando pequeña. Sera sorpresivo, pero tampoco es que vamos a salir a repartir panfletos religiosos o algo así…

Al rato entro Margarita acompañada de su sonriente jefe, ambos traían tres cajas que les entregaron a los demás miembros.

-Bueno, no nos vean así y ábranlos.

-Rapidito que hay que verificar si le acerté a sus medidas -Dijo una visiblemente agotada Margarita.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-¡Estos mi querido Russ, son sus nuevos uniformes!

-¿Uniformes?, somos músicos no necesitamos vestir coordinados -Noodle arrojo su traje a un lado en tono de protesta- Lo siento, no me pondré eso.

-¡Por favor! -Suplico el bajista.

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-Te dije que no, pesado.

Russel y 2D se miraron desconfiados…

 **Camerinos de Gorillaz**

La chica robot conocida por todos como Cyborg, pero a veces Margarita ingreso al lugar con una libreta donde anotaba que todo estuviera en orden. El escenario estaba bien, los instrumentos afinados, el público expectante y la noche hermosa… Solo faltaba que los próximos en salir estuviesen listos…

-Bueno, en un rato terminara el espectáculo de marionetas de Taylor Swift y luego nos toca a nosotros… ¿Están listos?

De una cortina salieron un poco avergonzados los tres componentes de Gorillaz, a excepción de Alphonse claro, que seguía arreglándose en otro cuarto.

-Ay, si no se ven tan mal -Intento animarlos Cyborg

-Me siento… Estúpido -Russel intenta cubrirse un poco, vestido igual de blanco que el ex-satanista.

-¡Pues yo me siento un poco más poderoso! -2D miro a todos con pose heroica mientras jugaba orgulloso con su corbata (Se la había acomodado él solito).

-Oye, tú también sal -Le ordeno Cyborg a su gemela que seguía escondida detrás de la cortina.

-¡No quiero!

-Vamos Noods, no es para tanto. Todos estamos igual.

-… Bueno -La japonesa salió de la cortina con mucha pena, parecía… Bueno…- ¡Parezco monja!

-Alphonse dice que las mujeres que sirven al Señor, no deben ir por ahí mostrando las piernas. Es indecoroso.

-¡No nos puede hacer esto, estamos en el siglo XXI!, las mujeres pueden decidir cómo y con que vestirse.

-¿Qué es indecoroso? -Pregunto Stuart.

-¡Hello my Friends!, ¿Listos para dejarlo todo en el escenario? -El líder de la banda apareció muy contento con su trajecito blanco, bien sincronizado con los demás.

-¡Nos vemos estúpidos!

-No estoy seguro viejo.

-¡Yo soy al que mejor le quedo la corbata!

-¡Esa es la actitud Stuart!, ustedes dos tienen que seguir un poco el ejemplo de nuestro maravilloso amigo.

El baterista y la japonesa observaron con ira silenciosa al cantante, que retrocedió intimidado. En eso, un sujeto de la organización pasó para avisar a Margarita que ya les toca subir a ellos.

-Perfecto, hermanos del alma ha llegado nuestro momento. Hora de impactar al mundo con nuestra música, rápido tomémonos de las manos -El ex-frijol se paró en el medio con los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas, esperando a que los demás lo siguieran.

-¿Qué es esto viejo?, nosotros no somos de hacer eso -Comento un poco apenado el baterista.

-¡Vamos chicos, el Señor está con nosotros, debemos hacerlo!

-Tranquilo, lo haremos aunque no tengo ni idea que quien sea el "Señor" ese jeje.

El primero en unirse fue el cantante, Noodle y Russ no tuvieron otra que agachar la cabeza confundidos y tomarse también de las manos. Margarita sacaba fotos…

-Así me gusta. Stu, recita nuestro salmo de esperanza.

-¿El qué?

 **En el escenario…**

-¡Gracias Taylor por esa maravillosa oda a los vegetales con marionetas! Ahora gente, prepárense para nuestro numero central. Después de mucho tiempo, aquí los tienen de regreso en los escenarios: Sin hologramas, ni banda tributo… ¡GORILLAZ!

El presentador del festival dejo el micrófono y dio paso a la banda. De pronto, el escenario a oscuras fue iluminado por luces blancas y humo de conciertos; de fondo se escuchaba lo que parecía unos cantos de iglesia. El primero en aparecer fue el ruborizado Stuart, seguido por el afroamericano y la oriental, lo que más sorprendió a los fans era que todos vestían iguales: Bien blancos y religiosos. El último en aparecer fue Alphonse Niccals, portando su bajo y saludando con sincera alegría a su gente, a lo que todos respondieron enérgicos y alegres. ¡Finalmente su banda favorita, lista para tocar sus clásicos!

-¡Buenas noches Liverpool! -Grito el peliazul enérgicamente.

-2D, es Manchester -Susurro por lo bajo Noodle.

-Oh, ¡Hola Colchester, listos para Gorillaz!

La gente totalmente loca respondió con un fuerte SI, seguido de aplausos. Los dos miembros más o menos normales de la banda miraban a los costados como temiendo lo peor, quien sabe cómo iba reaccionar el público con su nueva dirección musical.

-¡Que alegría verlos tan contentos! De parte de mi Alphonse Niccals, esperamos que disfruten del show -El bajista predicador se acomodó en su lugar con los ojos cerrados y como haciendo yoga- ¡Gorillaz, music is over the air!

…

-¿Q-que pasa chicos? -Tomo nuevamente el micrófono- Cuando ven que yo hago la posición de la flor de loto, ustedes público tiene que alzar las manos al cielo y los ojos cerrados mientras empezamos con la canción… Vamos de nuevo: ¡Gorillaz, music is over the air!

-No puedo creerlo -Russel se tapó la cara avergonzado y con sus baquetas dio comienzo al show…

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Bien bien, eso es todo por hoy. Las cosas parecen írsele de las manos a nuestro pepinillo favorito, nos vemos.**


	8. Hard rock cristiano

**Voy recuperando el ritmo de capítulos subidos jeje. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad**

 **Capítulo 08: Hard rock cristiano**

 **Backstage del recital**

A mucha prisa y con arma en mano avanzaba Margarita por los pasillos detrás del escenario. En su espalda (Como un caballito) llevaba al confundido bajista de la banda que intentaba no caerse por la velocidad a la que iba su creación. Más atrás le seguían Russel quien a sus espaldas llevaba a 2D y este a Noodle, todos intentando que sus maletas con instrumentos y demás chucherías no se cayeran.

-¡Dios, que pasillos más largos!

-Margarita ve más despacio que me dan ganas de vomitar.

-¡Tu cállate que todo es tu culpa!

-Pero…

-¡Cyborg, ahí está la puerta!

Efectivamente el baterista tenía razón; rápidamente la robot derribo la puerta a patadas, dejando que la luz de los flases les diera de lleno en el rostro. Russel se abalanzó sobre fotógrafos y fans con los brazos extendidos. Estos se pusieron contentos creyendo que era para abrazarlos, pero huyeron temerosos cuando vieron el rostro asesino del grandote y la robot.

-¡Russel Russel!, ¿Qué opinas del cambio de orientación musical de Gorillaz?

-¡Fuera de mi camino, no diré nada!

-¿2D es cierto que sigues haciéndote encima cuando duermes?

-¡N-no no es cierto, quien les paso el chisme!

-¿Noodle que se siente ser un icono bisexual para todas las mujeres del mundo?

-¿Qué?, pero si yo nunca…

-¿Oye Cyborg, cuando saldrán los B-sides de Plastic Beach?

-¡JAMAS!

La máquina de guerra arrojo una granada hacia los molestos paparazis y con gran destreza logro meter a todos en el Stylo y salir a toda velocidad de ese lugar.

-Acelera por favor, hay que perderlos rápido de vista.

-Tranquilo gordito, vamos derechito a Londres -Cyborg piso el acelerador con todo.

-Ves lo que pasa por ponerte a predicar en medio de un recital -Regaño la japonesa a su jefe.

-Pero no entiendo. Que les molesto, si el show iba sobre ruedas. Una lectura de la Biblia nunca está de más.

-No puedes ponerte a sermonear como cura en medio de un recital con tanta gente esperando que solo toquemos nuestra música.

-Russ tiene razón, pero todo fue culpa de los borrachos de adelante. Ellos empezaron a agitar todo y subieron al escenario a romper cosas, a 2D le dieron de lleno con una botella -Agrego la guitarrista.

-Esa botella todavía tenía cerveza y me mancho toda mi linda corbata.

-Vaya forma de volver a tocar, menos mal que Damon y Jamie se quedaron para calmar a todos -El baterista se acomodó en su asiento.

 **Mientras tanto en el recital…**

-¡Suéltenlo, nosotros no sabemos nada!

-¡Ay Jamie que me están sacando los pantalones!

-¡Maldito Murdoc, nos la pagara!

El dibujante intentaba sacar su socio del agarre de unos enardecidos fans que exigían explicaciones.

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

La puerta del living se abrió estruendosamente, nunca habían estado tan felices de volver a casa. El bajista agotado arrojo sus maletas al suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos muy pensativo mientras los demás lo observaban sentados en el sofá.

-No lo entiendo, que fue lo que fallo. Si todo estaba perfectamente planificado para que a los fans les encantara.

-Muds… Digo Alphonse, quizás fue la impresión. Seguramente la próxima ya habrán asimilado nuestro cambio.

-Tienes razón mi maravilloso Stu, hay que ser optimistas.

-¡Pero cierren ya la boca, par de lunáticos!, esto fue una pésima idea. Nosotros no somos una banda cristiana ni nada por el estilo.

-Es cierto Russ. Te salió mal la jugada Murdoc, nunca tendríamos que haberte seguido la corriente.

El ex-satanista abrió los ojos y boca indignado con las palabras de su baterista y guitarrista, como si le hubiesen dado en el purulento orgullo.

-¿Qué han creído ustedes, que esto sería momentáneo?, ¡Olvídense de ese tal Murdoc, Gorillaz va a seguir por este camino de fe porque así lo decido yo que soy el líder!

-¡Sí! -Los dos miembros más o menos coherentes del grupo le echaron una mirada furiosa al torpe cantante- Ay bueno.

-¡Estás loco!, si quieres volverte monja hazlo. Pero no arrastres a la banda en tus delirios pseudo-religiosos.

-Muy tarde hija mía. Ya están metidos en esto, desde el instante en decidieron vivir conmigo están sujetos a mis órdenes. Si no te gusta, ahí está la puerta -El bajista predicador le señalo el ascensor a su guitarrista, que se levantó indignada del sofá.

-Como quieras lunático, avísenme cuando se le pase la idiotez. Me tomare unas semanas de descanso -La chica abandono el living y subió al ascensor en dirección a su cuarto.

-¡Eres una deshonra para el apellido Niccals, te hace falta Jesús!

-Ay Noodle, no te vayas.

-Tranquilo Russel, no la necesitamos. Conmigo, tú, Stuart, Margarita y yo es suficiente.

-Te nombraste dos veces…

-Por supuesto que si -El pepinillo clarito abrazo al resto su banda- ¡Debemos ser más certeros con nuestro mensaje amigos!

-¿Nuestro mensaje? -La robot intentaba zafarse del agarre de su "Padre".

-Así es. Gorillaz lanzara un nuevo sencillo: Más religioso y positivo que todos los anteriores.

-¡Hurra! -Exclamo 2D.

-Me están aplastando -Suplico la máquina.

-No me dejen con este lunático -Susurro entre lágrimas el afroamericano.

 **Estudio de grabación casero de la banda**

Varios días atrás Gorillaz había presentado al mundo un nuevo sencillo por todas las radios del mundo: "In The Lovely Arms Of Jesus (I Believe In You)", con la reincorporación de Margarita a la guitarra ya que Noodle se había ido a Jamaica de vacaciones; era una especie balada pop religiosa, muy azucarada en la que 2D nos hablaba de que había perdido el rumbo pero que con la amorosa ayuda de Dios y la Biblia había renacido… Fue un rotundo fracaso. Tanto los medios como los fans criticaron a la canción por no parecerse en nada a los que la banda había hecho antes, acusando a Alphonse de creerse un líder religioso más ególatra que de costumbre, y que los demás miembros eran muy cobardes y tontos por seguir juntándose con el chiflado verde ese. Lejos de deprimirse, Alphonse se puso más insistente: Anuncio que el sencillo era un adelanto del próximo álbum de Gorillaz, aún sin nombre; pero que obviamente seguiría esta corriente católica con más mensajes de amor y toda la cosa. Conforme avanzaban los días, las sesiones de grabación se hacían más tediosas; ya era muy difícil seguirle el ritmo al delirante bajista.

-¡No así no, paren todo!, se cayó todo el coro -El bajista salió de la cabina en dirección a su baterista que lucía cansado- ¿Qué pasa Russ?, estas tocando muy flojo. No te siento comprometido con nuestra causa.

-¿De qué causa me hablas?, soy un músico no un monje. Esto no es para mí.

-Hijo mío, estas tomando un camino peligroso. Sugiero que te calmes.

-¡Ya deja de hablarme como si fueras un obispo, estoy harto de este cambio tuyo; quiero al borracho y lunático Murdoc devuelta!

-Murdoc no existe más. Mi nombre es Alphonse… ¡Auch!

El baterista le arrojo sus baquetas en la cabeza y abandono hastiado la sala.

-¡Suficiente, me voy con Noodle a Jamaica, nos vemos cuando recuperes la cordura!

A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de un auto arrancando, el afroamericano había armado unas valijas y se alejó en un taxi. Margarita y Stuart que también estaban en la sala miraron con duda a su jefe.

-Bah, son unos blasfemos. Tranquilos hijos míos, no necesitamos ni de Russ ni de Fideos, lo haremos como en Plastic Beach; con nosotros tres en suficiente.

Ambos se miraron preocupados mientras su jefe comenzaba a reírse como lunático y daba órdenes para volver con la grabación.

-Ok. "An Angel Has Come To Save Me", toma 43. ¡Dale con todo Stu!

 **Continuara** **…**

 **…**

 **Bueno gente bonita, cada vez se va quedando con menos gente nuestro pepinillo favorito. Seguramente mañana este el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos.**


	9. ¿Que esconde esa cabellera azul?

**Bueno bueno, quedan dos más y terminamos gente bonita. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad**

 **Capítulo 09: ¿Que esconde esa cabellera azul?**

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

Cerrando la puerta, se alejaron del lugar dos empleados de Warner, la discográfica que representaba a la banda. En los rostros de los sujetos se percibía bastante miedo y vergüenza ajena; no era para menos: El dueño de la casa los había invitado a darle una oída a como estaba quedando el nuevo álbum de Gorillaz y no era pues… Era una mierda.

-Parece que les gusto -El peliazul tomo asiento muy tranquilo en el sofá.

-Claro que les gusto, si estamos hablando de una obra maestra de la música -Le respondió igual de contento el artista antes conocido como Murdoc. Últimamente ambos se llevaban muy bien.

-Eh… ¿Siquiera le vieron los rostros de esos tipos?, estaban asqueados.

-Son delirios tuyos Margarita, está claro que han entendido mi mensaje de esperanza.

-Estas yendo demasiado lejos con esto de tu cambio espiritual, cuidado porque el golpe que te puedes dar puede ser muy duro.

-¿Acaso piensas traicionarme igual que Hobbs y Fideos?

-Dios, estas muy tonto. Me voy a molestar viejitas en el parque, eres muy agotador.

La chica biónica salió de la casa, dejando solos a los dos tipejos. Alphonse observo con preocupación a su cantante, bien embobado con la tele… Había algo de lo que quería hablar desde hace un tiempo, y ahora parecía el momento adecuado.

-Stu amigo mío… Necesito discutir algo importante contigo.

-Eh… Si claro, ¿Qué pasa Al?

-Estamos juntos hace mucho tiempo, nos conocemos demasiado y…

El tecladista apago la tele y miro serio al bajista.

-Alphonse espera -Le tomo de las manos- No sé cómo decirte esto… Me caes bien, pero no estoy interesado de esa forma.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que no puedo evitar esta belleza natural que tengo pero… A mí me gustan las mujeres, podemos ser amigos si quieres.

…

-Stuart… No estaba hablando de eso.

-… Uy… Perdón jeje -Le soltó las manos- ¿Entonces que querías decirme?

-Bueno yo… -Trajo saliva nervioso- ¿No hay nada que me tengas que contar?

-¿Yo? -El peliazul se llevó un dedo a la boca pensativo- No, no que yo recuerde.

-¿Seguro, algo de una enfermedad?

-¿Enfermedad?, Oh si… No, ni idea de lo que estás hablando, ¿Por qué?

-Olvídalo.

El ex-satanista se levantó deprimido del sofá y subió a su cuarto. "Se ve que lo quiere ocultar hasta último momento, no quiere verme mal", pensó el pobre mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. En eso, el teléfono sonó y el peliazul atendió.

-¿Hola, quien habla?

-¡Hey Stu, soy yo!

-¡Hombre, ya era que hora que llamaras!

-Tuve algunos problemitas en casa. En fin, me dijeron que lo habías conseguido.

-Así es, nuestro contacto me lo aviso hace varias semanas.

-Perfecto. Dime cual es.

-Enseguida… Eh… Oye…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jiji, que no encuentro el papel que puse en mi bolsillo

-¡Pero qué dices, como pones algo tan importante en tu bolsillo!

-Parece que tengo un agujerito, se habrá caído.

-¿Pero no recuerdas que decía?

-Ay… No me acuerdo jeje.

-¡Rayos, encuéntralo rápido, nos jugamos todo con esa arma secreta!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tu tranquilo que yo lo encontrare… Chaucito.

El peliazul cortó la llamada y miro a todos lados desesperado.

-¡Maldición, justo tenía que pasarme a mí!, debo encontrar ese código ya mismo antes de que…

-¿Antes de que, mi querido plumero? -La robot abrió la puerta de una patada con diabólica sonrisa.

-¡M-Margarita, creí que habías salido!

-Te dije que tarde o temprano iba a averiguar en qué andabas metido tarado.

-¡Estabas espiándome!

-No. Casualmente me quede detrás de la puerta oyendo tu conversación telefónica -La guardaespaldas tomo del cuello al torpe cantante- Bien florecita, dime con quien hablabas.

-L-lo siento, no puedo decirle a nadie. Arruinaría la misión.

-¿Misión?, de que rayos estas…

-¡Confeti! -El dueño de la casa salió del ascensor contento, interrumpiendo el interrogatorio. 2D nunca estuvo tan feliz de ver al casi verdoso.

-¡Ahora no Al!, estoy en medio de un… -La robot no termino porque su jefecito los tomo a ambos de las manos y los llevo al ascensor- ¿Qué rayos haces?

-¡Vayan a prepararse chicos!, acabo de hablar con nuestro nuevo representante.

-¿Qué les paso a Damon y Jamie?

-Son historia Stu. Renunciaron diciendo que estoy lunático, pero no nos deprimamos. ¡Gorillaz dará un show sorpresa por todo Londres!

-Show sorpresa… ¿Cómo que por todo Londres? -Pregunto Margarita.

-Pues…

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos qué?

-Muy simple chicos. Iremos en este lindo barquito por todo el rio Támesis cruzando prácticamente toda la ciudad mientras tocamos nuestra música en él.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea.

-El plumero tiene razón, ese barcucho está todo arruinado y no parece seguro. Además solo somos tres, la gente no querrá escuchar si no están Russ y Noodle.

-¡No los nombres, son pecadores y traidores!, tu tocaras la guitarra mientras usamos máquinas de ritmo para suplantar al traidor grandote… ¡Es una gran idea!

-¡Es una estúpida idea, ni siquiera tocaremos los clásicos, sino la basura nueva que escribiste!

-Más tarde te lavare esa blasfema boca con jabón. ¡Ahora suban que la gente nos espera!

El bajista subió rápido al escenario improvisado en el barco. Los otros dos no tuvieron otra que subir de mala gana.

 **En el concierto por barco…**

-¡Esos no son Gorillaz, estafadores!

-¡Queremos a Noodle y a Russel!

-¡Yo ni quería venir!

Eso y otras cosas irreproducibles eran los reclamos más comunes de la gente que seguía al estropeado barco por la costa. Mientras Alphonse intentaba calmar a la gente para que escuchara su mensaje, 2D y Margarita esquivaban los proyectiles lanzados por la molesta muchedumbre.

-¡Te dije que no era buena idea! -La robot devolvía lo que le tiraban con su guitarra como si fuera tenista profesional, mientras el pobre peliazul se escondía detrás suyo.

-Muds… ¡Digo Alphonse, diles algo!

-¡Cálmense por favor hijos míos, se supone que deberían disfrutar de nuestra música! -El ex-satanista tomo el micrófono y avanzo bien al borde del barco, sin darse cuenta que tanto el micro como su bajo seguían enchufados a los amplificadores…

-Murdoc… ¡Murdoc espera! -Intento advertirle su "Hija".

-Olvídense de todo eso del satanismo. He renacido, la música de Gorillaz ahora es pacífica y…

-¡Murdoc cuidado!

-¡Que no soy Murdoc!, soy…

2D no pudo terminar su advertencia. Uno de los fans enojados arrojo una botella con tanta potencia que hizo resbalar al bajista, haciendo que se enredase con los cables del bajo y micrófono; cayendo estúpidamente al rio… Y si, obviamente se electrocuto. Sus dos amigos se asomaron a mirar al rio mientras en la costa la gente celebraba.

-¡Dios mío!

-Tranquila Cyborg, seguro está bien…

En ese instante el agua y la electricidad hicieron explotar los amplificadores que también habían caído rio abajo por no haberlos desenchufado… Suele pasar (¿?)

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Pobre Murdoc, solo quería ser especial. Por cierto… Para el próximo fic: ¿Qué tal una historia casi romántica?, jeje. Nos vemos.**


	10. Demonio de nacimiento

**Y llego el final… Veamos cómo se resuelve este teléfono descompuesto. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad**

 **Capítulo 10: Demonio de nacimiento**

 **Al día siguiente en el hospital…**

-Vaya, ya despertó.

-¡Muds, estas vivo!

Ahí estaban, los únicos dos empleados que le quedaban. El maltrecho bajista llevaba vendado todo el cuerpo debido a las quemaduras que había sufrido.

-¿D-donde, dónde estoy?

-En el hospital. Un fanático te arrojo una botella y caíste al rio con los amplificadores y quedaste electrocutado y explotado.

-Y perdiste un zapato -Añadió el peliazul.

-Dios… ¡Soy un fracaso!

-Si lo eres.

-¡Cyborg!

-Tiene razón Stuart. Intente dejar una buena imagen en este mundo antes de partir, pero solo me deje más estropeado.

-No es para tanto. Puedes intentar ser mejor persona sin traicionar tu personalidad -Parecían las palabras más sensatas salidas del estropajo azul.

-Si… Lo que él dijo.

-No lo entienden. No sé cuánto tiempo más me quede de vida, quizá este accidente solo acelero mi deceso.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¡Ya dejen de hacerse los desentendidos!, todos saben lo que me pasa. Ya no hay necesidad de ocultarme nada.

Ambos se miraron confundidos, quizás eran los medicamentos que lo hacían delirar.

-Muds… Enserio no sabemos de qué hablas.

-¡Tú lo sabes más que nadie Stuart, confiesa! Dime de una vez que estoy muriendo.

-¿Muriendo?, no sé de qué hablas.

-¡Deja de hacerte!, encontré el papelito con tu letra: ¡Tengo cáncer!

La robot abrió los ojos sorprendida, al igual que el cantante.

-¡Cáncer!, ¿Ese era tu secreto?

-El papelito… ¿Tú tienes mi papel?

-¡Claro que lo tengo, lo encontré la noche de mi cumpleaños!, ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultármelo? -El bajista le señalo su billetera a un lado de la cama. La robot busco dentro y encontró el famoso documento. 2D por un momento pareció ponerse contento.

-"Hablar con Muds, tiene cáncer", ¿Qué significa esto tarado?

El peliazul le quito el papel y comenzó a saltar contento de alegría. Murdoc con un tic en el ojo no entendía el por qué.

-¡¿Por qué festejas, acaso te alegra que este muriendo?!

-Jiji, no. No es eso, todo ha sido un malentendido.

-¡Explícate!

-Veras. Desde hace un tiempo juego en equipo con algunos amigos de la secundaria a un videojuego llamado "Monstruos Y Guerreros". Varias semanas atrás arreglamos enfrentarnos a otro equipo que va invicto en el torneo online, pero no sabíamos con qué monstruo nos iba a atacar; así que con ayuda de un hacker averiguamos que su arma secreta era el monstruo "Cáncer". Ahora que sabemos eso, podemos preparar una estrategia y vencerlos la próxima semana, ¡Grandioso no!

-… Pero, ¿Por qué decía "Hablar con Muds"? -Pregunto Cyborg muy confundida.

-Uno de mis compañeros de equipo también se llama Murdoc: Murdoc Nichols, ¿No es una coincidencia fantástica? -El peliazul observo alegre a sus dos inmóviles compañeros.

-… Déjame ver si entendí -El satanista se acomodó en la cama- ¿Estoy bien de salud, y no voy a morir?

-¡Claro que no amigo! -Le apoyo amistosamente una mano en el hombro- Seguro que vivirás muchos años, sobre todo ahora que eres cristiano.

-Ay Dios -La chica biónica comenzó a retroceder lentamente al ver como la mirada asesina del bajista aumentaba cada vez más…

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

-Gracias por traernos chicos.

-Adiós Damon, adiós Jamie.

Luego de dos semanas de vacaciones, la japonesa y el afroamericano se despidieron alegremente de sus representantes e ingresaron a su humilde casa.

-Ah, hogar dulce hogar -Ambos tiraron a un lado sus maletas

-Deberíamos ir más seguido a Jamaica Noods.

-¡Hola ya volvimos!

-Trajimos regalos, ¿Nos extrañaron?

Mirando con detalle a la sala, notaron que el único que estaba tirado en el sofá era el viejo y querido Murdoc; vestido con una bata y pantuflas mientras deleitaba un enorme helado con la tele encendida.

-¡Oh gordito, enana!, Por fin volvieron.

-Sí, y veo que ya volviste a la normalidad viejo.

-Fue una pequeña crisis Russ, nada que no pueda superar.

-¿Entonces ya no nos vas a acosar con cosas religiosas y eso?

-Es historia antigua muñeca. El adorable y esponjado Murdoc Niccals ha vuelto para no irse más.

Los otros dos respiraron aliviados y también se sentaron a comer helado y ver películas.

-Escuchamos la nueva canción… Imagino que no saldrá ese álbum.

-Lo cancele todo gordo. Si vamos a hacer un nuevo álbum no será un panfleto pacifista.

-Gracias al cielo -La japonesa miro alrededor- Oye, ¿Dónde están Cyborg y 2D?

-Fueron a jugar videojuegos por ahí.

-Bueno, me alegra que se estén llevando bien -Agrego el baterista.

-Sí, todos amiguitos -Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta- ¡Oh, las bellezas llegaron!, discúlpenme perdedores pero hoy es noche de fuego y pasión con papa Mudsy.

-Que te diviertas -Lo despidieron relajados mientras el satanista se perdía por el ascensor con dos "Simpáticas" mujeres.

 **En un departamento de por ahí…**

-¡Basta por favor, esto es inhumano!

-¡Murdoc tiene razón, déjanos ir por favor!

-Ya les dije que no chiquillos. Mi jefe me prohibió que salieran de este feo apartamento por un buen rato.

-¡Pero si no llegamos al torneo quedaremos descalificados!

-Que lastima, ahora quédense quietitos que la noche es joven y tengo batería para rato.

La robot se acomodó en medio de la destruida sala mientras tomaba su micrófono de karaoke y buscaba en la computadora otra canción de One Direction para cantar.

-Veamos… Si, esta me gusta. Quiero dedicársela a mis queridos nuevos amigos del equipo de "Monstruos Y Guerreros"; eso incluye al torpe pero buenazo de 2D. ¡Fuerte ese aplauso!

Golpeados, desnudos y maniatados en el suelo se encontraban el inconsciente peliazul junto a sus cuatro amigos de la secundaria, listos para oír mas canciones azucaradas de una maquina borracha y su micrófono especial de Hello Kitty. La noche era muy hermosa así que todo apuntaba a que sería una velada realmente inolvidable.

 **Fin.**

 **…**

 **Y ese fue el final mis queridos, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Al igual que la vez anterior, ya está subido también el próximo fic. Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa, donde puede que veamos… ¿¡Un triángulo amoroso!? Vayan a echarle una leída si quieren saber más, nos vemos.**


End file.
